The VanHelsings
by Lela333
Summary: They where all family. But even the bonds of fmaily can be detsoryed by evil. But in the end, can Gabriel and Gabriella do what needs to be done? No matters the costs.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there where four children. They where the children of the richest Count and Countess in the land. The young Countess gave birth to two sets of twins. The older set was born fifteen years before the younger set. They where two boys, Vladislaus and Vladimir. The younger set was a boy and a girl, Gabriel and Gabriella. All four of them where dark headed, Vladislaus and Gabriella had black hair and Gabriel and Vladimir with dark brown hair. Vladislaus had black eyes, Gabriel had deep brown eyes and Gabriella and Vladimir had sky blue eyes.

Their mother died giving birth to Gabriel and Gabriella and their father died a year later. So the sixteen-year-old Vladislaus Dragulia became the new Count and had the care of his brothers and sister. And one year old Gabriella was named the new Countess Dragulia.

"Vladislaus?"

Vladislaus turned from studying some papers as he stood by the fire place. He set the papers on the mantel. "Up past your bed time, Gabriella?" He came across the large study that had once been his father's and took his sister from the arms of her nurse.

Gabriella laid her head on her brother's shoulder as he sat down.

"Having bad dreams again?" he asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "No," she said shortly. She went through periods of when she would speak no more than she had to. And at others times, she was bubbling over to speak to anyone who would listen.

Vladislaus studied his sister's face as the firelight danced across her fine features. She had her mother's high cheekbones. He smoothed her baby soft curls back from her face. "Is Gabriel asleep?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No. But he wants to be left alone."

Vladislaus and his brother Vladimir often marveled at their younger twins. Both Gabriel and Gabriella where quiet, pensive and extremely thought provoked.

The years passed. And with them…came the cruelest twist of fate.

The four children, now grown up, sold their souls.

And it all happened on dark night…in the depths of the country estate.


	2. Chapter 2

_1450_

Gabriella stepped down the steps, laughing. She could hear Gabriel behind her. She ran faster and turned into a dark hall.

"Gabriella?"

"Over here." Her waist length black hair was in a thick braid, tied with a white ribbon. Her bright blue eyes pierced the darkness.

Gabriel found her. "What's wrong?"

"Have we ever been down this hallway?"

Gabriel glanced at the hall. "No. But…"

Gabriella began going down the hall. She stopped and ran her hand over smooth wood. "I found a door, Gabriel."

"Well, leave it. Vladislaus and Vladimir are waiting for us."

Gabriella groped for the door handle. "This will just take a moment."

Gabriel stood next to her as she felt for the door knob. Suddenly, he held up his hand. "Look." Gabriel pointed to the bottom on the door.

A thin, faint stream of light seeped out…along with something else. Something dark.

Gabriella was dressed immaculately in tight black pants and a tight white shirt that was open at the throat. Her high-heeled boots came from Paris and the wide black and silver belt around her waist looked as though it could crush her. She was wrapped up in a white cloak, trimmed with black satin. Her sense of dress certainly didn't follow the normal fashion. But then again, she rarely ever did. "What is that?"

They lived in a large country estate and had never been over the whole thing. As children, their fondest pastime was exploring their current home. But with such large places…Who knew what was behind that door.

Gabriella touched the floor. "It's blood," she said quietly.

An uneasy feeling crept over Gabriel. "Gabriella…we need to go back…"

Gabriella found the doorknob, gripped it and twisted.

Vladimir came into the large study that was just off the dinning room, straightening his black shirt. "Where's Gabriel and Gabriella?"

His identical brother turned from the fireplace. As a sixteen year old boy, he had been handsome and never without company. Now, he had a regally handsome face, shoulder length black hair that he kept pulled back into a ponytail, and an intriguing golden earring in one ear. "I'm not sure. Haven't you seen them?" he asked in his rich voice that was tinged with a Romanian accent from their father.

Vladimir took the glass of wine his brother offered him. "Not since they came back from their ride."

Vladislaus nodded and studied the flames. "Did you lock the door downstairs?"

Vladimir looked at him. "You where supposed to."

"That's right," said Vladislaus absentmindedly.

"We should clean out the room downstairs before one of them finds it."

Vladislaus raised an eyebrow. "We can't have that now, can we?"

"Don't try that hard face with me, Vladislaus," said Vladimir calmly. Of the two brothers, he was the least excited. He was always calm and quiet, even when provoked to wrath. His shinning blue eyes gave him the look of a dark angel. "You would die if anything happened to frighten Gabriella."

Vladislaus smiled slightly. "You read me too well, Vladimir."

Gabriel and Gabriella squinted as the light came from the room and blinded them.

Gabriella regained her sight first. She stepped into the room and gasped. Her hand flashed up to her mouth and she stuffed her clean fist into her mouth to muffle her scream. All the color drained from her face and she almost fainted.

Gabriel grabbed her.

She turned away and pressed her face into his broad chest. She began trembling. Shock flooded her.

Gabriel's brown eyes where wide with horror. His arms went around his sister and he held her close. Only his arms kept her from falling.

It was a long room, almost like a hall but not quite as wide. And it was filled with every torture device that had ever been created. And then…there where the bodies of men, women, and children. Most of them where mutilated from the devices. But some…where impaled.

He looked down at his feet and quickly stepped back.

Gabriella looked down and screamed with horror.

The blood that had seeped out from under the door had come from a woman. A beautiful golden haired woman. Her sightless blue eyes stared up at Gabriella with a haunting reality. The blood had come from her neck, where there was a gapping wound, almost as if someone had taken a bite right out of the side of her neck.

Gabriel backed out of the room, dragging Gabriella with him. He was taking in what he had seen with the same calm face he kept most of the time. He was like Vladimir, they both had the same calm demeanor.

Gabriella sagged against the wall and slid to her knees. She pressed her forehead to the cold stone, unconscious that she was kneeling in blood. The scarlet blood soaked slowly through her white shirt and began edging around her cloak.

Gabriel didn't move. He was frozen with horror.

A cold feeling swept over Gabriella and she knew the life she loved was gone. But then a chilling calm swept over her and she knew what she had to do.

Gabriella went down the hallway towards her rooms.

"Gabriella, what are you going to do?"

"What someone should have done a long time ago." She threw open the door to her study. One whole wall of the room was filled with various weapons.

"Gabriella, don't do this," warned Gabriel.

Gabriella studied a portrait that hung over her desk. It was of her and her three brothers. Her blue eyes lingered Vladislaus and Vladimir.

"They're mad."

Gabriella unhooked her cloak. It fell to the floor heavily, soaked with blood. "No," she said. "They're not mad."

"Gabriella, please," begged Gabriel.

Gabriella took two silver pistols down and loaded them with steady hands. "They don't belong here anymore, Gabriel. They belong in hell."

Vladimir and Vladislaus both turned when the door flew open.

"Ah, Gabriella…" The words died on Vladimir's lips. The glass slid from his fingers and shattered on the ground. He stared at his sister as wine pooled on the floor.

Gabriella stood in the doorway, a gun held in each of her bloody hands. Her white shirt was almost completely red from blood and her black pants where darker from the wet blood. Her eyes wild but at the same time, calm. "I saw it. And I'll never forget it."

Gabriel appeared behind his sister. "Gabriella…"

Gabriella cocked the guns and leveled them at her older brothers. "What you have done…is an unspeakable abomination to God."

Slowly Vladislaus set his glass down. "Gabriella…"

Gabriella's eyes slid to him and leveled the gun at him. She looked down the barrel of the glinting silver gun, right at him.

Vladislaus had seen that look in her eyes before. Two years ago, a murderer had swept through one of their small keeps and Gabriella had caught up with him. He had been holding a hostage but Gabriella had leveled her gun coldly at him and shot him right in between the eyes. He knew what a deadly shot she was.

"If you do this, Gabriella, this makes you as bad as them," said Gabriel.

Gabriella didn't move. "May God send you both to hell for what you have done."

"Gabriella Tears filled her eyes. "You're surely dammed for what you've done." Then she turned and fled.

Gabriel stood there for a long moment. "Knowing how it would hurt her, how could you do it?"

Vladislaus and Vladimir went in search of their brother and sister but they never found them. It was as if they had disappeared, never to be seen again.

Vladislaus quietly opened Gabriella's bedroom door.

Vladimir was sitting on the bed, holding a cloak. It was a white one, soaked with blood. "We are dammed for what we have done, Vladislaus."

Vladislaus came in quietly and looked around the familiar room. He studied the silver, gold and black silk wall hangings. Then he looked at the portraits.

Gabriella had carefully commissioned them. Gabriella separately with each of her three brothers, the three brothers only, all four of them together dressed in black.

Vladimir turned and followed his brother's gaze. He smiled slightly as he looked at the portraits. "At least we have our memories. The good ones at least."

Gabriel and Gabriella sold their souls. To God. And with that, came immortality. They became the left hand of God.

They went to Rome and into the Vatican City where they remained for years. And then they emerged…together to execute the orders of a secret Order that was kept within the City. It was called the Knights of the Holy Order, composed of bishops, priests and monks. And it was their job to keep the world free of the evil that plagued it. And to do it, they employed Gabriel and Gabriella…Van Helsing.


	3. Chapter 3

_1462_

Gabriella stood on the steps of the church in the Vatican City, waiting for her brother.

"Gabriella."

Gabriella frowned. "Cardinal Balian?"

The tall man stood there. "I need to speak with you inside."

Gabriella went through the door he held for her. She saw her brother standing at the window, looking out. "Gabriel?"

He didn't move or turn.

"Sit down." Balian sat down behind a large desk and folded his hands once again.

"What's this about?" asked Gabriella.

"We have an assignment for you." When Cardinal Balian had first become a Cardinal, he had already been involved with the Knights of the Holy Order for several years. Now he gave assignments to the Van Helsings. But this…he had observed Gabriella and Gabriel for years now. And he had listened to them on the rare occasions they opened up. "What I am about to ask is the hardest thing you will ever be asked to do. Translyvania is under attack."

"Attack?"

"The small town has been besieged by a monster. Or…monsters. They take the women and children. And they leave the men. Dead."

Gabriella searched his eyes. Then she glanced at Gabriel. "How?"

"Mostly, they've been impaled. But occasionally, one is found with a bite taken out of the neck."

Black spots danced before Gabriella's vision. She grabbed the chair in front of her to keep from falling.

Gabriel rushed to her and set her in the chair.

The Cardinal's words where still echoing in Gabriella's ears. Her hands began shaking. But she sprang to her feet, her face pale. "You cannot ask that of me!"

"I do not ask it of you," said the Cardinal calmly. "God does."

"No! I cannot kill my brothers."

"You must."

"It is against the laws of God!" she cried. "Cain walked the earth forever marked because he did so."

"You are marked by God already."

Gabriella turned to Gabriel. "Gabriel?"

He said nothing but his eyes spoke volumes.

"No, Gabriel," she whispered. "Not like this."

"They are no longer the brothers we once knew."

"I cannot do it, Gabriel."

"You where ready to do it years ago."

"And I would have never forgiven myself."

"They're not our brothers anymore, Gabriella!" shouted Gabriel.

The room was quiet.

Gabriella turned away from them both.

"You refuse?" asked the Cardinal. "You have sworn to do the will of the Order."

"We swore to do the will of God," said Gabriella.

"And you believe it is God's will for your brothers to murder these people?"

"Despite what they have done…I could never kill them."

"You must."

"No." Gabriella's eyes where flashing.

"You must," said the Cardinal. "They will continue to kill as long as they live."

Brother and sister said nothing.

The Cardinal rose smoothly to his feet. "I'll give you a few moments."

"How we have changed," said Gabriel. "Years ago, I begged you not to kill them. now…"

"I'm begging you," whispered Gabriella. "I'm pleading with you, Gabriel. Please, don't ask this of me."

Gabriel took a deep breath. "We must do this, Gabriella."

Gabriella turned away from him. "Then I shall never be able to face God."

Vladislaus was staring moodily at nothing.

The door opened and Vladimir entered, dressed immaculately as always.

Both brothers wore all black at all times. They where identical now, except for their eyes. Vladislaus' where black and Vladimir's where sky blue. Both brothers kept their long, dark hair back in a ponytail and wore small gold hoops in their ears.

"What's wrong now, Vladislaus?" asked Vladimir.

"Nothing."

"We came here for a vacation and all you can do is sit around."

"Is that not what you are supposed do on a vacation?" asked Vladislaus.

Vladimir sighed. "We have no excitement anymore!"

"Perhaps I can provide some for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Vladislaus bounded to his feet at the sound of the voice and Vladimir whirled.

Gabriella stood in the door.

The two brothers stared at her, speechless.

"Hello, Vladislaus. I hear you've been busy." Gabriella felt as though she was dying as her hand wrapped around one of her pistols and slowly she slid it from her thigh holster.

Gabriel carefully edged his way around the gutter toward the window. He glanced down and instantly realized what a mistake that had been. One slip and he would be dead.

Vladislaus studied Gabriella. He had kept a close watch on her. He had just seen her last year in Paris as she had pursued a manic woman through the streets. He knew what she was capable of. "Why are you here, sister dear?"

"I'm afraid you already know, Vladislaus." She cocked the gun and drew it smoothly. "I should have done this all those years ago," she whispered.

"You can't pull the trigger," said Vladislaus calmly.

Vladimir moved.

Without taking her eyes from Vladislaus' face, Gabriella's arm swung around and Vladimir found himself staring down the barrel. In that moment, she would have sworn on the Bible itself that she felt her heart began to break. With her other hand, she whipped out another gun, cocked it and pointed it right at Vladislaus' heart.

"You're bluffing now, Gabriella darling," said Vladislaus.

"We used to play poker, you and I, Vladislaus. I don't bluff."

Vladislaus moved like lightening and Gabriella found herself looking down a gun barrel.

Gabriella didn't move. "You've only got one shot, Vladislaus and it'll take more than that to stop me."

"Don't make me kill you, darling," said Vladislaus.

Vladimir didn't move but his face was pale. "Vladislaus."

"Not now, Vladimir."

"Vladislaus, I can't let you go on doing what you're doing." Gabriella's blue eyes where alit with fire as she held his gaze. "It's murder."

Vladislaus shook his head sadly. "Then I am sorry, my dear."

"No, Vladislaus!" Vladimir took a step forward.

Suddenly, the window behind them shattered as Gabriel came through it. Vladimir dove for Vladislaus' hand. Gabriel slammed into Vladislaus from behind. Vladislaus lunged forward and the gun fired. Gabriella fired both her guns. Vladislaus' bullet grazed Gabriella's arm.

Gabriella gasped.

Gabriel and Vladislaus fell to the ground. Vladimir fell to the ground, Gabriella's bullet lodged in his heart.

Gabriella screamed as she saw her brother on the ground.

Vladislaus threw Gabriel off of him and ran from the room. Gabriel bounded to his feet and raced after Vladislaus.

The room fell quiet.

Cold wind blew through the shattered window.

Vladimir lay on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. Blood gushed from the wound. Slowly, he raised his hand and pressed it over the wound. Blood oozed between his fingers. He closed his eyes in pain.

Gabriella stared in speechless horror at her brother. Her hands began shaking. "Vladimir!" She fell to her knees beside him.

His blue eyes focused on her. He touched her cheek. "I am so sorry, my dear."

Gabriella pressed her hand over the wound. "May God send me to hell for what I have done."

"No!" Vladimir brushed her curls back from her face. "No. You have done what you had to. I have been killed as a monster should be." His hand rested on her cheek and his eyes bore into hers.

Gabriella shook her head, her black curls falling in her face as tears ran freely. "No," she whispered. "Not like this, Vladimir. It wasn't meant to be like this, I swear."

His heart gave one last beat and then was still. Vladimir's hand fell away from her face and he stared at her with sightless blue eyes.

"Vladimir!"

Gabriel stopped and turned. There was something about the deep pain he heard in that scream that had chilled his blood. "Gabriella." He ran back the way he had come. He burst into the room and stopped stock still at the sight that greeted him.

Gabriella was bathed in her brother's blood as she lay beside him, her face pressed in his shoulder as she wept. One hand was still pressed over the gapping wound in his chest.

Gabriel crossed himself. "Gabriella."

"Leave me."

"Gabriella," he said more firmly.

"Leave me." She stared at Vladimir. "What have I done?" she whispered. "Dear God, what have I done?"

"Vladislaus is still…"

"I want no more of this, Gabriel," she said. "No more."

"We are bound by God to finish what we set out to do."

"Then I will take eternity in hell. I want no more of this."

Suddenly, they both turned.

Vladislaus was standing in the door. There was an unreadable expression on his face as he stared at Vladimir.

Gabriella reached for her gun.

Vladislaus' own gun was in his hand and he aimed at Gabriel. "I wouldn't move if I was you, Gabriella." His voice was quiet but firm.

She stopped and Gabriel froze.

"One of you is not going to leave this room alive."

Slowly Gabriella placed both hands on the floor and prepared to spring forward.

Gabriel's hand wrapped around his gun.

"Vladislaus, it should be me that dies," said Gabriella. "I shot him." Every muscle in her sleek body was wound tight. "I killed him."

Vladislaus cocked the gun. "May you burn in hell like Cain!"

Gabriella screamed and sprang forward. Vladislaus fired. Gabriel drew his own gun and fired. Gabriella crashed into Vladislaus just as Gabriel's bullet hit Vladislaus high in his heart. Gabriella landed on top of Vladislaus and lay still. She didn't move. She felt something warm and wet spreading over her chest and felt a stab of fear.

Gabriel's gun fell to the ground from his cold hand. "Dear God! Jesus Christ!"

Gabriella rolled away and sat up. Blood was spreading across her chest.

Gabriel was staring at her. "Oh no!" he groaned. "No!"

The blood wasn't hers. Gabriella touched her chest. She looked at Vladislaus.

He was looking at her. "The cruelest thing in the world you could have ever done…would have been to let me live."

"Forgive me," whispered Gabriella. "Please forgive me."

"I'll go to my grave loving you, sister. I do forgive you."

"It wasn't meant to be this way," said Gabriella. "It wasn't!"

"I know." Then Vladislaus, Count Dragulia, died.

Two bedraggled forms where carried into the great Cathedral within the Vatican City of Rome. It was well past midnight when a simple monk knocked on the door of Cardinal Balien's room.

"Cardinal?"

"Yes?"

"There's something you need to see."

Moments later, Cardinal Balien stared in shock at the soaked forms of Gabriel and Gabriella Van Helsing. Each of them had a long identical scar running from their cheek to their right temple. "Are they alive?"

"Barely."


	5. Chapter 5

_400 years later_

Gabriel frowned as he bent over the body of a young girl. He turned her over and his frowned darkened. The girl had the same black hair as his sister, Gabriella. He crossed himself and then stood.

He quietly opened the attic door of the cathedral and looked around. He found himself wishing his sister had this assignment instead of him. She would have already had Dr. Jekyll back in the Vatican City, alive. As Gabriel looked around, he began to get the distinct feeling that he was not going to go back to Rome with this man alive.

Suddenly, a great hulking…man dropped down in front of him. "Boo!"

Gabriel just looked at him curiously. "I missed you in London."

Mr. Hyde raised his arm to display the round bullet hole. "No you bloody did not! You got me good!" He swung up on the rafters and eyed Gabriel. "So, you're the great Van Helsing."

"No, that would be my sister."

"Ah, you have a sister! Perhaps I'll pay her visit."

The thought made Gabriel smile dryly. "You probably wouldn't come back alive. She's got a bit of a temper. She's Gabriella Van Helsing. I'm Gabriel."

"So, you're the great Gabriel Van Helsing."

"And you're a deranged psychopath," Gabriel said calmly.

"We all have our little problems."

Gabriel sighed. He was ready for this to be over. "Dr. Jekyll, you're wanted by the Knights of the Holy Order…"

"It's Mr. Hyde now!"

"…For the murder of twelve men…"

My Hyde laughed as he swung from rafter to rafter. "Twelve men, six women, three children, four adults, and a rather nasty massacre of poultry!" He grinned at Gabriel. "You're a big one. You'll be hard to digest."

"I'd hate to be such a nuisance." Gabriel looked up. "Now, my superiors would like for me to take you alive, so that they might extricate your better half."

"I'll bet they bloody would."

"Personally, I'd rather just kill you and call it day." Gabriel rested his hands on his hips. "But let's make that your decision, shall we?"

The Vatican City, Rome 

Cardinal Jinette was not smiling as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

He opened the door and entered the room. "Your brother is in trouble now."

Gabriella smiled but didn't move from her stretched out position on the bed. "What's he done now?"

"He shattered the Rose Window!"

"In Paris?"

"Yes."

"I thought you sent him out to bring back Mr. Hyde."

"We did!"

"Then what was he doing in Paris? I thought he was in London?"

"Apparently Mr. Hyde moved."

"So…Mr. Hyde's dead?"

Cardinal Jinette crossed himself. "May his soul rest in peace."

Gabriella raised a finely arched eyebrow. "I doubt that. Has Gabriel returned?"

The Cardinal sighed. "He has entered the Vatican City."

Gabriel crossed himself as he walked past the large depiction of the crucifixion that covered almost the whole front hall of St. Peter's Cathedral.

"Gabriel!"

He laughed as he caught his sister in his arms. "Well, I'm glad to see you too."

"I should have gone with you."

Gabriel looked at her as they walked down the dark hallway toward the confessionals. "You should have." He opened the door of the booth and let her go in ahead of him. He crossed himself. "Bless me Father for I have…"

"Sinned! Yes I know!" exploded Cardinal Jinette as he raised the small window between them and glared at Gabriel. "Something you do more and more often."

Gabriel winced.

"You shattered the Rose Window."

Gabriel sighed. "Not to spilt hairs, but it was Mr. Hyde who did the shattering."

"Whatever! I wish you a week in hell for it."

"It would be a nice reprieve," retorted Gabriel.

"Don't get me wrong, Gabriel," said Cardinal Jinette. "You results are unquestionable. As are your sister's. But you have wanted posters, Gabriel! Wanted posters! All over Europe! The Order is not pleased!"

"As of now, you're worth 2,000 francs," said Gabriella.

"Then why doesn't the Order do something about it!"

"Because we don't exist! When we found you and your sister half dead on the steps of this very Cathedral, it was clear that both of you were meant to God's work."

"Why can't He do it Himself?" muttered Gabriel.

Jinette scoffed and hit a lever. "Do not blasphemy. Both of you have already lost your memories by God's will. So I suggest both you continue doing your penance."

The wall slid back and revealed a staircase leading down.

Gabriella and Gabriel followed him down the stairs.

"Congratulations, Gabriel. You're the most wanted man in Europe now."

Gabriel frowned at his sister's back. "How come she's got no wanted posters?"

"Because I do my work carefully and toss the bodies in the bay or bring them back here. Alive. Like I'm supposed to."

They entered the large basement of the Cathedral. There where friars, monks, priests, Cardinals and a collection of the world's most brilliant men there.

The three of them stood at the bottom of the steps for a moment.

"We are the world's last defense against the horrors and evil that plague it," Cardinal Jinette said softly. "Without the Order, the world would be in sad state."

"It appears to be in a sad state anyway," muttered Gabriella.

"The next assignment will take the both of you."

"So, where are we going this time?" asked Gabriel.

"I have no idea," said Gabriella

The Cardinal stopped in front of a projector and signaled for it to begin rolling. A map appeared on the screen. "You're heading far East. To the other side of Romania."

"Translyvania?" Gabriella cocked her head. "That sounds…vaguely familiar."

"Translyvania is full of more nightmarish creatures than you could imagine. It is ruled over by a Count Dracula. A Vampire. The most powerful of the Vampires as a matter a fact."

"Dracula?" Both Gabriel and Gabriella stared at the screen.

"Formally known as Count Dragulia. He has a brother, known as Vladimir. Also a Vampire. Both are equally dangerous." Another man appeared on the screen. His crystal blue eyes twinkled at them.

"Why do I feel as though I've seen him before?" Her heart sped up and a queer feeling crept over her.

The screen changed. "The Valerious Line has battled the two brothers for years now and Valerious the Elder declared that none of his family would ever enter the gates of Heaven until Dracula and his brother were dead. Generations of the family has tried and failed. Now there are only two members of the Valerious line left. Princess Anna and Prince Velkan."

A young man appeared on the screen and his picture was followed by a beautiful woman.

Gabriel stared now.

Jinette turned. "Prince Velkan has disappeared and only his sister is now left."

"So we have to kill two Vampire brothers?" asked Gabriella.

"Or else seven generations of a noble family will never see the gates of St. Peter."

Gabriel came over to his sister. "Come on. We're taking Carl with us."

"He'll be thrilled."

They made their way through the enormous basement and stopped at a table.

"Carl?"

A young friar's head popped up and he peered at them through strange handmade goggles. "Gabriel! Gabriella!"

"Care to pack for us?" asked Gabriella.

Carl took off his glasses. "You both are fools for even accepting that mission."

"You already know about it?" asked Gabriella.

"The whole place knows about it and we all had bets going on if you'd accept it or not." Carl grabbed a sack. He tossed it at Gabriel. "Hold that." And proceed to fill the bag with crucifixes, Holy water and silver stakes. He turned and winked at Gabriella. "Now, for the fun part."

"Fun. Oh good," Gabriella said dryly.

Carl picked up something that looked like it was something between a gun and a cross bow. He tossed it to Gabriel. "That's yours."

Gabriel frowned as he turned it this way and that. "What is it?"

"It catapults these silver arrows at a very high rate of speed." Carl dumped four strange looking silver canisters into the bag. "And for you." He tossed Gabriella two silver hand guns. "They're just like Gabriel's." Carl dumped eight smaller canisters into the bag. "Only smaller." He turned and smiled. "Have a good time."

Gabriella stowed away her guns. "Oh, we will. Because you're coming with us."

"Hell be damned I am."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him. "You cursed."

"Not very well, mind you," added Gabriel. "But still…you can't do that. You're a monk."

"I'm a friar! And I can curse all I want. Dammit!" he said with relish.

"Come on, Carl. We're going to Translyvania." Gabriella turned and began making her way out of the basement.

Gabriel grinned at his friend and tossed him the bag.

Carl stared at the bag in his arms, stunned. Then he hurried after the Van Helsings. "Wait! Gabriel! Gabriella! I don't want to go to Translyvania!"

Gabriel and Gabriella where still laughing at him.

"I'm afraid of vampires," tried Carl.

"Vampires gargoyles, warlocks, they're all the same," said Gabriel. "Best when cooked well."


	6. Chapter 6

The snow blew hard and for the umpteenth time, Gabriella found herself wishing she was anywhere but ridding through the eastern part of Romania.

Gabriel looked at her. "Wishing for Rome?"

"Anywhere," she muttered. "But here. Remind me once more why we do this?" Gabriella turned her bright blue eyes to her brother.

"Because we and the Order are the world last defense against the horrors that are sent straight from hell," said Gabriel seriously. "Because we hide the world from the true horrors that could devastate them. Because God chose us to fight against hell and Satan."

Gabriella shook snow from the hood of her black satin cloak. "There's something about this mission…I can't explain it."

Gabriel nodded. "I know exactly what you mean."

Gabriella smiled slightly. "I saw you staring at Princess Anna. I've never seen you look at anyone like that."

"I've never seen anyone like that."

Suddenly they rounded a bend in the wood and a forest rose up before them.

Gabriella swung down from the saddle. Her high heeled black boots thudded on the firm path. "Well, I guess we're here."

Carl stared at the dark forest. "What?" he squeaked.

"Welcome to Translyvania."

They walked slowly through the gates of the village.

"What an appetizing place." Gabriella eyed the villagers.

They stared back but there wasn't a sound to be heard. No children, no dogs, no animals, no voices. Just silence. People stared at them and moved back as they walked down the street.

"They seem happy to see us." Gabriel looked over his shoulder and saw a crowd had begun following them.

"Are you this popular everywhere you go, Gabriel?" Gabriella asked, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Pretty much."

"So…what exactly do you remember?" piped up Carl.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Not now, Carl?"

"Seriously."

"I remember fighting the Romans at Adente," Gabriel said, dead serious.

Carl stared at Gabriel. "That was in 70 AD!"

Gabriel shrugged. "You asked. Gabriella was there with me."

Carl stared at her. Then he looked around again. "What are we doing here? Why is it so important to kill this Dracula and his brother anyway?"

"Because they say they're the twins of the devil," said Gabriel.

"I meant besides that."

They seemed to be at the center of the village. There was a well in front of them. Across the way there was a large barn and directly across from it, was the church.

Gabriel sighed and dropped the bag he was caring. His black hat was pulled low over his eyes and his long black trench coat covered his guns. Carl's newest gun was in his hand and he dropped it next to his bag.

Carl stood very still and stared with wide eyes around them.

Gabriella was dressed from head to toe in black. A black ribbon held her hair back, she wore black boots and long black cloak that concealed her various weapons, including a black snake whip that was attached to the back of her belt. Carl's guns where right at the sides of her waist where she could grab them if the need arose.

The crowd didn't utter a sound but simply stared at the three newcomers. From behind them, came the sound of boots on wood. "Turn around. Let me see your faces."

Gabriel and Gabriella turned and found themselves face to face with Princess Anna Valerious. Her bright brown eyes studied them and her hands where placed firmly on her small waist. Her thick mass of curly brown hair was unconfined and tumbled around her shoulders and face in glorious disarray.

"Are you Anna Valerious?" asked Gabriella.

"Who wants to know?"

Gabriella ignored her question. "We've come to help." Her eyes picked up something and she tensed.

Gabriel followed her gaze. "She's right." He had to get Anna off that platform.

Anna glared at him. "Well, we don't want any help."

Gabriella's eyebrows rose. "You don't?"

"No."

"Why not, Princess?"

"Because we don't need any."

Gabriella flicked out her whip and it wrapped around Anna's ankle and she jerked it hard, knocking Anna flat on her back.

Anna gasped and cursed loudly.

Shrieks and screams suddenly spilt the quiet air and five female vampires swept by, one of them barely missing Anna.

Gabriel swung his gun up and pulled the trigger.

Silver arrows poured into the midst of the five vampires. They breached off and went off in five different directions, shrieking loudly.

The villagers began running for shelter.

Gabriella flicked her wrist and the whip arched into the air. "I thought you didn't need help."


	7. Chapter 7

They where the Brides. Three belonged to Dracula and the other two belonged to Vladimir, Dracula's brother. Verona, Marishka and Aleera where Dracula's brides. And Chavelle and Dawnita belonged to Vladimir. Verona and Chavelle both had black hair and bright green eyes. Aleera had flaming red hair and strange yellow eyes. Marishka had orange hair and blue eyes. And Dawnita had golden hair and violet eyes. All five of them where stunningly beautiful but deadly.

Gabriel began searching the square for Gabriella. "Gabriella? Gabriella!"

She burst into the square running hard, Chavelle right behind her, screaming and shrieking at her.

"Down, Gabriella!" Gabriel took aim.

Gabriella caught sight of him and dove to the ground, rolling as she did.

Gabriel squeezed the trigger and sent Chavelle flying backwards.

Gabriella came to her feet and looked around. She caught sight of Anna and scrambled after her.

"Marishka, Chavelle, kill him!" screamed Verona, pointing at Gabriel, who was still standing in the middle of the courtyard, firing at them.

Chavelle smiled. "Love to!"

Verona, Aleera and Dawnita went for Anna.

It was Dawnita who was in front of the other two and her claws where outstretched posed to grabbed Anna.

Gabriella cracked her whip and it wrapped around Dawnita's ankle.

Dawnita screamed and soared high in the air, the whip still around her ankle.

Gabriella held tightly to the handle of the whip with one hand, the other grabbed Carl's latest invention. "I hope these work!" She pointed the barrel of the gun at Dawnita's stomach and fired.

Dawnita jerked and screamed angrily.

Gabriella fell like a rock.

Verona swept by, laughing. She grabbed Gabriella by her wrist and her claws bit cruelly into her wrist and drew blood.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed. She let go of the whip and grabbed a silver knife and without hesitation buried it in Verona's ankle.

Verona screamed and Gabriella fell again.

She crashed through the roof of a house and hit the floorboards hard. She lay still for a moment and then groaned as she sat up.

"You shouldn't have come." Anna Valerious was standing there.

Gabriella grabbed her arm and hurried her towards the door. "We need to get out of here." She jerked the door opened.

Anna gasped and sprang backwards.

Gabriella didn't even blink.

Verona was standing there. "Hello Anna, my dear."

"Nice to see you, Verona." Anna began backing away from the door.

Aleera and Dawnita where standing behind Gabriella.

Dawnita's violet eyes landed on Anna. "Anna, darling, nice to see you."

Aleera hissed.

"Did I do something to you, Aleera, in a past life?" asked Anna.

"Don't play coy with me, Princess. You're just like all the other pretty little ancestors in your family. Saying you want to destroy my Master, but I know what lurks in your lusting heart."

"I hope you have a heart," said Gabriella coldly. "Because someday I'm going to drive a stake through it."

"And as for you," said Verona, looking Gabriella over. "Your blood will make us even more beautiful than we already are.""

Gabriella's blue eyes twinkled dangerously and there was a promise of death in their depths. "Glad to be of a help to you."

Chavelle and Marishka landed on opposite sides of the courtyard. As soon as their feet touched the wood of the porch, their vampire wings where gone. And replaced by lithe, smooth, muscular bodies, covered with red, yellow, black and white silks. Chavelle wore the red and black and wore rubies and diamonds. Marishka was clothed white and yellow and wore diamonds.

Chavelle eyed Gabriel with a light in her eyes as she causally pulled the arrows from the various places in her body. Instantly the wounds closed and it was as if they had never been there. "How shall we kill him, Marishka?"

Marishka placed both hands on her knees and leaned forward. Her eyes dilated and her fangs shot out. "Too bad, so sad."

Verona looked at Gabriella. "You should have done yourself a favor and never come here. But now…" Verona grabbed Gabriella by the throat and hauled her to her feet and held her a few inches off the ground.

Dawnita and Aleera turned to Anna. Anna raised her fist and swung at Aleera. Aleera grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to her knees.

Dawnita touched the side of Anna's neck. "I can feel fresh blood rushing through her veins."

Aleera's eyes dilated. "I want first bite!"

Gabriella's blue eyes burned into Verona's demonic ones and she smiled. "You play a dangerous game, Verona," she said. "A very dangerous game."

Gabriel didn't move.

Chavelle smiled. "Take my advice, stranger: get out of here."

"It's your choice," said Gabriella. "Put me down or loose."

Verona hissed in her face. "You're a brave one, aren't you?"

"Fine. Have it your way. You loose."

Suddenly, Verona felt the barrel of a gun buried in her ribs. She glanced down. There was a silver gun there with a cross emblazed on the side. Verona screamed in rage and threw Gabriella violently away from her.

As she twisted through the air, Gabriella fired and silver bullets whistled past Verona and Aleera's head.

Dawnita shot into the air and through the roof, screaming angrily.

Gabriella crashed through the wall, fell several feet and landed hard in the mud.

The female vampires where gone and there was silence.

Gabriel dropped his gun and began running toward the still form on the ground.

Carl remained frozen in his spot, his eyes wide.

The door to the house opened and Anna hurried out. She peered over the rail and caught sight of Gabriella. "Oh my God."

Gabriel helped her sit up. "Are you alright?"

Gabriella touched her neck and winced. "Good God!"

Gabriel winced at the claw marks and bruises. "She got you good."

"Is she alright?" demanded Anna.

"I think." Gabriel stretched to his full height and lifted his sister to her feet.

Carl was staring at Gabriella's neck. "Why didn't you kill them?"

"I tried."

Anna tossed her cloak and sword belt on the chair that was set in front of the fire. "Have a seat."

Gabriel nudged Gabriella into a chair. He studied her wrist and frowned.

Anna handed him a bowl of warm water and several long strips of white cloth.

"Thank you." Gabriel dipped the cloth into the water and carefully washed his sister's wrist. "Next time one of them touches you, I'll kill her." He looked at his sister. "Are you alright?"

"Always."

Gabriel wrapped the wrist. "Good as new."

Anna was sitting in a chair, studying them. "So you're the Van Helsing twins?"

"Yes," said Gabriel. "And we've been sent to put an end to Dracula and his brother."

"And his brides."

"We didn't know about the brides but we'll take care of them as well." Gabriel pointed a finger at Anna. "Next time, stay close. You're no good to me dead."

Gabriel looked at his sister. "What do you think?"

"We're dealing with seven vampires here, Gabriel. What do you think I'm thinking?"

"Focus on Dracula and his brother."

'We haven't even seen them yet."

"Maybe we should go up to his castle."

"Are you crazy?"

"It's debatable."

Gabriella sighed. "I say we don't go to castle until we know what we're up against."

"And I vote we don't go at all," said Carl from his chair but he was roundly ignored.

"I don't like this idea," said Gabriel. "I can't watch you both. Anna should have stayed at the castle."

"I can take care of myself!" snapped Anna.

"So we saw yesterday," said Gabriella.

The air was split by the sounds of distant shrieks.

Gabriel turned. "Where are they?"

Gabriella scanned the sky. "There they are!" she turned. "Gabriel!"

Marishka hit Gabriel hard, throwing him half way across the courtyard.

Dawnita, Verona and Chavelle all went after Anna at the same time and Aleera set her sights on Gabriella.

Gabriel sent Marishka through the side of a building with a torrent of arrows.

Verona flew overhead, holding onto Anna's ankle. Anna was bent up and trying to pull a knife free from her boot.

Gabriel ran after her. He jumped and caught her wrist.

Verona shrieked angrily and dropped them both.

Anna crashed down on top of Gabriel knocking all the air out of him.

Gabriella grabbed her brother's gun and turned. Aleera hit her right in the face and blood trickled down her cheek. The gun fell from her hands and Aleera grabbed her.

Gabriel looked up. "Gabriella!" He threw Anna off him and scrambled toward his gun.

Aleera hissed and licked the blood from Gabriella's face. Her fangs shot out.

Gabriella emptied her gun right in Aleera's stomach.

Aleera screamed and dropped Gabriella. The gun flew out her hand as Marishka grabbed her.

"Damn it! Gabriel!" she cried.

"Here!" Carl threw Gabriel a vial of Holy Water.

Gabriel poured it over the remaining arrows and took aim.He squeezed the trigger.

Marishka screamed a scream that shook the whole town as the arrow hit her shoulder. She dropped Gabriella just as ten more arrows pinned her to a rooftop.

Gabriel wearily dropped the gun to the ground as Gabriella fell into his arms. "Can't let you out of my sight for a minute," he said hoarsely. "How's your face feel?"

"Like it just got clawed off," whispered Gabriella. "Where's Anna?"

"Right here." Anna was extracting herself from a heap of rubble where she had been thrown. She looked up and saw the grotesque form of Marishka. She was no longer her beautiful self but a shriveled up skeleton. "Are they gone?"

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Anna pressed a glass of wine into Gabriel's hand. "So you're Gabriel Van Helsing."

"That's right."

Anna raised her eyebrows. "The wanted posters hardly did you justice."

Gabriel laughed. The woman was not only beautiful but she was smart.

"Some say you're a murder. Others say you're a holy man," said Anna. "Which is it?"

"Both."

The hall in Dracula's castle was quiet. The cobwebs wafted slowly in the breeze. Suddenly two men walked right through the wall.

"Marishka!" Dracula's pale face was tight with anger. "Damn that stranger!"

His brother looked at him calmly. "It's not that bad of a thing, brother. You'll find other brides."

"If it's not the Christians, it's the Moors! Why can't they just leave us alone, Vladimir? We never kill more than our fill. And less than our share? Can they say the same?"

"Like I said, you'll find yourself another bride if you find yourself lonely."

There was a horrified gasp from behind them and the brothers turned. Aleera, Verona, Chavelle and Dawnita where standing there. But the gasp had come from Dracula's two remaining brides.

"Have you no heart?" wailed Verona.

"Do we mean so little to you?" asked Aleera.

"No! I have no heart, I feel no love. Nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow. I am hollow! Soulless! At war with the world and every living soul in it! But soon…very soon, the final battle will begin," he said quietly, almost to himself.

"You lie very well," Vladimir said. "You feel love, fear, joy and sorrow. You are not hollow to all."

"Too true!" said Dracula. "I am interested in these two mysterious strangers that have killed my bride."

Gabriella stood at her bedroom window and studied the dark castle that rose high into the air. "Gabriel, there's someone in that castle."

"Of course. Dracula, his nasty brother and all their wonderful women are inside."

"Let's go up there."

Gabriel, who had thrown himself into a chair by the fire, stared at her. "What?"

Gabriella turned from the window. "Are you coming?" She went over and threw open her wardrobe. She was still dressed in her tight black pants and black shirt that was open at the throat. She quickly strapped on her thigh holsters and slid guns into them. quickly she tied her mass of hair back with a black ribbon. She wrapped herself in a cloak and turned. "Am I going by myself?"

Gabriel sighed heavily.

"No."

Brother and sister turned. Anna was standing in the door. Now Gabriel's sigh was even heavier.

Gabriella frowned as they entered the castle. "What a disgusting place!"

Gabriel wrinkled his nose. "God, what an awful smell!"

Anna tiptoed up some steps and peered down a hallway. "It's coming from down here." She stepped into the darkness and the Van Helsings hurried after her.

They where struck speechless. They entered a much larger hall than they had just been in. This one was filled with row upon row of small pods that caused the disgusting smell. They where all connected with masses of wires and hung from the ceiling.

"What are these?" Anna reached out her hand but jerked it back when Gabriella snapped at her.

"Don't touch it!"

Gabriel drew a long silver knife and quickly slashed one free.

All three of them jumped back as it hit the floor and busted open. A shriveled little vampire lay curled up inside. It quickly grew blue and stiff.

"Good God!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"So that's what you get when vampires mate." Gabriel looked around. "There where hundreds upon thousands of them.

"All of these?" Anna stared incredulously around her and then back at the mess on the floor.

"Two men with five gorgeous women for over four hundreds years…" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "What did you expect?"

"But they're not alive," said Gabriella slowly.

"What can you expect? Their parents are dead so why wouldn't they be born dead." Gabriel looked at his sister.

"But then why…" She knelt and studied the dead vampire baby on the floor. "How do they come alive?"

"Vladimir."

Vladimir turned and his merry sky blue eyes where twinkling. "Yes?"

"We have visitors."

"I don't know and I don't think I want to," said Gabriel. "Come on, let's keep moving."

They entered a slightly smaller room with a large wooden door at one end.

Suddenly, a great gust of wind blew up and instantly both Gabriel and Gabriella had their guns drawn. Gabriella grabbed Anna by the arm and threw her into a corner.

"Stay there!" she bit out.

Two shadows swooped overhead, one dipped so low Gabriella felt a wing brush the top of her head. She didn't move but suddenly she raised her gun and deftly filled both shadows with holes.

"Well, this is something I did not expect."

They both whirled and two men where standing there. Dracula and Vladimir stared at them in surprise.

Gabriella's eyes went from one man to the other. Slowly her gun lowered. There was something so familiar about them… "Now that I have your attention," she said coolly.

"Who would have ever guessed…" Dracula's words trailed off and he glanced at his brother.

"You always where a cool one, Gabriella," Vladirmir said calmly. He searched the blue eyes that where so like his own. "You don't remember, do you?" he asked quietly.

Dracula held Gabriella's blue gaze. "I can tell the character of a man…or a woman by the sound of their heartbeat." He clapped his hands to the beat of a heart.

"You're quite talented," Gabriella said dryly.

Dracula took a step closer. "Usually when I approach I can almost dance to the beat." He clapped faster but slowed it down until it was steady. "Strange…that both of yours beats in unison and so steady."

"You've both grown a good deal since we last met," Vladimir said calmly. He walked around the pair slowly. "Gabriella, I thought it not possible, but you've grown far more beautiful. Perhaps it's your lust for justice…your willingness to sacrifice all that enhances you. A gift from God perhaps?"

Gabriella stepped back, closer to her brother. They look so familiar!

"Hello Gabriel…and Gabriella." Dracula grinned. "You don't remember my brother and I…do you? Allow me to refresh your memories…for we have some history, the four of us."

"How…" began Gabriel.

"Why, you're the great Van Helsings!" exclaimed Dracula. "Found within the Vatican City and trained by Buddhist monks. Known from Istanbul to Budapest! And what a colorful history the two of you have. Believing that God took your memories for a great sin. Perhaps He did. For the two of you committed the gravest of sins."

"How do you know us?" asked Gabriella.

"So, would you like me to refresh your memory, my dear?" asked Dracula. "A few details from your sordid past?"

"Go to Hell!" Suddenly Gabriella hurled a silver crucifix straight at Dracula.

Dracula shrieked angrily and the crucifix burst into flames inches from his face.

"Perhaps that is a conversation for another time, Dracula," said Vladimir. "I grow bored with this conversation. We have work to do. Let them go."

"Before you go, allow me to introduce myself." Dracula bowed elegantly. "I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia. Born 1432 and murdered 1462."

Vladimir sketched a small bow. "I am Vladimir Dragulia, twin brother to Vladislaus. Born, as was he, in 1432 and murdered," he locked eyes with Gabriella, "As he was, 1462."

Suddenly, an unearthly shrieked split the air and Anna jumped up. She looked up, her eyes wild. "Velkan!" she screamed.

Both Vladimir and Vladislaus whirled.

"Princess Anna." Vladimir smiled. "Welcome."

Gabriella drew her gun and leveled it at the door. She shot the lock off and planted her small booted foot right through it. "Gabriel!"

But Gabriel grabbed her arm and hurled her out the door, tossing Anna with her. They tumbled down the front stairs and scrambled to their feet. They ran across through the gates and disappeared into the thick forest that surrounded the castle.

"What hurts you more, Vladislaus?" asked Vladimir in his maddeningly calm way as they stood in the doorway that Gabriella had created and watched the three figures until they where gone from sight. "The fact that she didn't remember us? Or the look of horrible fear that darted through her eyes when she saw us?"

Dracula didn't answer for a long moment. "I'm not sure," he said at last. "You?"

"The fact that she has no memory of you whatsoever. She can't even remember the good."

"Perhaps we can unlocked their memories."

"What's wrong with you?" Gabriel had grabbed Anna by her arm and was shaking her violently.

"Gabriel!" Gabriella grabbed his arm. "Stop!"

"It was Velkan!" shrieked Anna. "I heard him. I heard him!"

"Velkan is dead!" shouted Gabriel, in her face.

"No! I heard him! I heard him!" Anna began to shriek hysterically.

Gabriella slapped Anna soundly across the face. "Enough! The both of you!"

Gabriel let go of Anna and Anna stared at her in shock.

"Both of you seem to have forgotten that we have a bigger problem on our hands." Gabriella looked at Gabriel. "The Order knew nothing about the dead children. The children that I now suspect that Dracula and his brother is trying to bring to life." Now she looked at Anna. "Anna, are you sure that was your brother you heard?"

"Yes," said Anna instantly. "I'd know the sound of his voice anywhere."

Gabriella sighed heavily. "Anna, I fear your brother is dead."

"You heard him too!" cried Anna.

"He's as good as dead. Did you not hear his voice as he screamed?"

Anna stared at her.

"Good God!" exclaimed Gabriel. "He's a werewolf!"

"Oh God, my dear brother," whispered Anna.

Gabriel looked at her for a long moment and a strange look came over his face. "To have memories of those you have loved and lost is perhaps harder than to have no memories at all."


	9. Chapter 9

Anna was pacing before the two siblings. "It can't be. I won't believe it."

Gabriella was sitting quietly in her chair. She hadn't said a word since they had entered the castle. Her mind was turning the facts over and over in her head. Suddenly, she stood and stalked out of the room.

Gabriel hurried after her. "What's wrong, Gabriella?"

She was in a small library. "I think I may have figured it out," she said slowly. "Before we left Rome, the Cardinal brought me a book of legends that surround Dracula and his kind. He said I should put faith in the legends. Especially since it was all I had to go on. I read in there that baby vampires where born dead. In order to come to life, they had to have a larger life source to bring them to life."

"And?"

"Do you remember the stories we heard coming out of this land about a man named Dr. Frankenstein? And the monster he had created? But doctor was supposedly killed and the monster simply disappeared."

"What does that have to do with Dracula and his brother?"

"Did you not see the room we where in when Dracula found us? It was an old laboratory."

"I still don't see what you're trying to say."

"The stories about the monster began just over a year ago and then they suddenly stopped. What if they weren't stories at all?"

"Gabriella…"

"No, Gabriel, listen. Dracula and his brother…"

"Vladimir."

"Dracula and Vladimir realized that in order to bring their children to life that need a life source. So they hire Dr. Frankenstein. Remember how we where told he had been caught going through graves and removing body parts?"

"Yes."

"He makes his monster and Dracula kills him. But the monster disappears, leaving the vampire brother with no life source. So they decide that a werewolf may work."

"Why would they have Prince Velkan then?"

"I don't know. We know Velkan's alive but he's also a werewolf."

"So they going to try and use Velkan to bring those disgusting things to life?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, the window behind them shattered and a shadow bounded into the room. It crashed into Gabriella and she cried out as she was smashed into the stone fireplace. Then it disappeared into the shadows.

The door burst open and Anna ran in. "What happened?"

Gabriella crawled to her feet.

Suddenly Gabriel heard something dripping. He looked down. There where wet…pawprints. He drew his gun and looked around. "Come on," he whispered. "Dracula unleashed you for a reason."

The werewolf had been on top a book shelf but he dove at Gabriel, snarling.

"Velkan!" shrieked Anna.

Outside, a cloud moved and obstructed the full moon. The werewolf began shuddering and writhing on the ground as he went back to human form.

Anna was sobbing. "Oh Velkan!" She started to go to him.

"No!" managed Velkan. "Don't come near me."

Gabriel grabbed her arm. "Stay back, Anna."

"Velkan," whispered Anna. "What have they done to you?"

But the cloud moved again and the silver light of the moon shot through the room and enveloped Velkan.

Gabriella gasped as Velkan clawed his way up the wall and returned to his werewolf form.

Gabriel raised his gun but Anna hit his arm so the bullet missed Velkan.

The werewolf jumped on the edge of the window and was gone.

Gabriel rounded on Anna, furious. "He's not your brother anymore, Anna!"

"He's a werewolf," said Gabriella. "And he's going to kill more people."

"It's not his fault! He can't help it!" cried Anna.

"I know," said Gabriel. "But he's going to do it anyway."

Dracula and Vladimir watched impassively as the werewolf painfully changed back into Velkan.

"Werewolves are such a nuisance during their first full moon." Dracula strode majestically past Velkan.

"We sent you on a simple errand," Vladimir said quietly. "To see how our new friends are and you stopped for a chat with your sister."

"Leave her out of this!" gasped Velkan. "She doesn't know your secret, and I am soon to take it to my grave."

Dracula sighed. "Don't wish for death so quickly. I intend for you to be quite useful."

"I would rather die."

"Don't be so boring." Vladimir's eyes where sparkling with good humor. "Everyone who says that dies. Your father was quite useless in our quest. But we're hoping that with werewolf venom running through your veins, you will be a greater benefit."


	10. Chapter 10

Vladimir walked down the cold halls of the castle, in thought. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the shadow walking along behind him.

"For your reputation of vile murder, you seem to be quite different from what I expected."

Vladimir didn't even turn. "And just what did you expect, my dear?"

"Something like the other nightmares I've experienced." Gabriella stepped into the light. "Without the Frankenstein monster, your children can't come to life."

"You always where exceedingly smart. Far smarter than your twin."

"How do you know much about me?"

Vladimir turned at last. "You don't remember and it pains me."

"Did we know each other once?"

"I was wondering when you where going to return, my dear." A cold hand took hers and Dracula bowed elegantly over it. "But where is Gabriel? And dear little Anna?"

"Not here." Gabriella jerked her hand away. "You're cold!"

"That's because I'm dead. Why are you here?"

"I know what you're doing here. With Velkan. But it won't work with him. You have to have the monster."

Dracula looked at Vladimir. "Are you not bursting with pride over her, Vladimir? I know I am."

"She always was smart," said Vladimir, his eyes shinning.

Gabriella stared at the brothers. "Who are you?"

"Don't you know?" Dracula asked.

Gabriella turned and fled.

Gabriel and Anna where hard pressed to keep up with Gabriella, who had coming running out of the castle as if the very devil himself was on her heels.

"Gabriella! Wait! Slow down!"

They came upon a ruined building and Gabriella sat down suddenly.

"What happened in there?" asked Gabriel.

"They know who we are, Gabriel," said Gabriella. "They know us…from somewhere. They know too much…and the way they look at me."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No. But the way they both looked at me…they knew me. They loved me. And I…I loved them. But it was so long ago…"

Anna suddenly bent and picked up a bottle. She squinted at it and then smiled. She picked up another and handed one to Gabriella. "This'll help."

Gabriel took the other one she handed him. "Absinthe? That's strong stuff."

Gabriella snatched the bottle from Anna and crossed herself. She opened and took several deep drinks.

Gabriel watched his sister, amused. "You'll have to confess that later."

"Go to Hell!" his sister snapped.

Anna took the bottle and took a drink from it. "Just don't let it touch your tongue, it'll knock you straight on your…"

Suddenly, the ground caved in and they all plunged straight down into darkness.

Gabriella landed on her brother's chest and a board hit her in the head.

Gabriel lifted her off him. "What the…"

Gabriella rubbed her head and cursed vehemently in French and Gabriel laughed. "You're alright. Anna?"

"I'm fine." Anna looked around. "Where are we?"

Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he looked around. "There's something down here." He studied a pile of bones by a small pool of water. "It's carnivorous. It appears to be human. About 360 pounds and 9 feet tall."

"Look, Gabriel." Gabriella pointed to a huge footprint.

"He has a bad gimp in his right leg." Gabriel turned. He blinked and grabbed Gabriella's arm and she turned too. They both didn't move for a long moment.

"And he has 3 copper teeth," said Gabriella.

Anna stared at her. "How do you know he has copper teeth?"

Gabriella drew her gun. "Because he's standing right behind you."


	11. Chapter 11

Suddenly an enormous hand clamped around Anna's arm and flung her through the air and Gabriella began firing wildly. Gabriel was hurled into the wall and Gabriella backed away.

"Don't make me hurt you!" she warned as shadow towered over her.

Anna shook the wet hair from her eyes. "Oh my God! The Frankenstein monster!"

The monster whirled. "Monster! It is you who is the monster!" He hit Gabriella and she sailed through the air. She hit the ground and rolled over.

"That's what they wanted," she said. "He's been hiding down here." She held out a hand as the monster ran at her. "I'm not going to hurt you! What do you want?"

Surprisingly, the monster stopped. "To exist," he said quietly.

"How does she do that?" Anna whispered

"I don't know. She's done it for years. She can calm anyone," said Gabriel.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Gabriella repeated. "Please, just stop. You're going to hurt my brother or Anna, then I'll have to hurt you."

"What do you want?" growled the monster.

Gabriella studied him. "You're hiding from Dracula, aren't you?"

At the sound of the name, the monster bellowed in rage and started for Gabriella but she held out her hand again.

"Please!" she said. "I'm fighting against him."

Now she really had the monster's attention.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a low growl. They whirled, just in time to see the werewolf jump back out of the hole and disappear.

Anna grabbed Gabriel's arm. "He's seen us! He'll go back to the castle and tell Dracula!"

_"It's alive! It's alive!"_

_"Success!"_

_Dr. Victor Frankenstein whirled. But he relaxed at the sight of Count Dracula and his brother walking into the room. "Oh Count, it's just you. Welcome, Vladimir."_

_"I was beginning to lose faith in you, Victor," said Dracula. "But Vladimir assured me you could do it and he was right."_

_Victor studied his creation as it looked around the room. "I shall have to take him far away where no one will ever find him or harm."_

_"Oh no, Victor. The time has come for me to take command of him."_

_Victor looked at Dracula oddly. "What do you mean?"_

_"Why do you think my brother and I brought you here?" asked Vladimir. "We gave you this castle and equipped your laboratory for one purpose. To bring our children to life." He smiled and his eyes where alight with happiness. "You see, Doctor, in order for our children to live, we must have a powerful life source. And this…this monster is the life source we have so needed."_

_"Good God!" exclaimed Victor. "I would kill myself before helping in such a task!"_

_Vladimir laughed merrily. "Feel free, good Doctor. We really don't have need of you anymore. He is the key."_

_"Before I would allow him to be used for such evil, I would destroy him!" shouted Victor. _

_"I cannot allow that to happen. My brides would be very put out," said Dracula. _

_Victor grabbed a sword and pointed it at Dracula's chest. "Get away!"_

_"You can't kill me, Victor." Dracula pushed into the sword, grinning. "I'm already dead."_

"What!" Dracula's eyes blazed and he looked at his brother. "They have the monster."

Vladimir was sitting in his chair. "This is something we did not expect. So…what shall we do?"

"I'd rather not have to kill my younger brother and sister…especially my sister," said Dracula quietly. "But we must have the monster."

"Send the brides out to fetch him. The werewolf goes too," said Vladimir. He looked at the werewolf, his eyes piercing. "But you will not harm Gabriel or Gabriella unless you have no choice."

"Hunt them down!"

"Gabriel, are you sure this is wise?" asked Gabriella.

"The only chance we have of keeping him away from Dracula and Vladimir, is taking him away from him. We'll take him to Paris. From there, we'll wire the Order and tell them to come and get him."

"Why don't we just kill him?"

"I agree with Gabriella," said Anna. "The longer he stays alive, the more of a chance Dracula has of getting him."

Gabriel sighed as he looked at Anna. "My life…my job…my curse…whatever you chose to call it, is to vanquish evil. This thing…this man may have been created for evil but evil does not rule it. So I cannot kill it."

Anna stared at him. She was noticing his dark eyes and handsome face for the first time.

"That's good enough for me." Gabriella looked up as Carl came slowly towards him. "Finally. Took you long enough."

Gabriel took his arm as they went outside where two coaches where waiting. "Whatever you do, don't stare at him." He opened the coach door.

Carl gasped, his eyes enormous. "I'm staring at him!"

"Let me go!" roared Frankenstein.

Carl stared at him. "Where are you going to go?" he stuttered. "I don't know if you've looked in a mirror lately, but you kind of stick out in a crowd." He looked at Gabriel. "Is that a man?"

Gabriel smiled as he tossed Carl inside. "Actually, it's seven men, parts of them anyway." He went over to Anna and gave her a hand up onto the driver's seat of the carriage. "Be careful." He didn't let go of her hand for a long moment. Then he squeezed it and went over to his sister.

She said something quietly to him and he tossed her, laughing, up in the seat and climbed up himself. He took the reigns in his hands and they where off.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna's horses raced down the road and Anna's heart was pounding as loud as their hooves. She kept looking over her shoulder. She knew the brides where coming and that it would only be a matter of time. She looked off to the side and saw Gabriel and his sister, their carriage going just as fast.

Through the trees ahead, she caught sight of the bridge. She gasped. The bridge had an enormous hole in it.

Suddenly, she heard the familiar shrieks. Verona, Aleera, Chavelle and Dawnita dove for the back of her head.

Anna turned back around and slapped the reigns harder.

Gabriel's carriage shot through the trees and clattered over the bridge. The horses let and landed safely on the other side.

The Vampire brides didn't even pay attention.

The carriage clattered over the bridge and the horses leapt. Anna pulled the reigns back slightly then she launched herself into the air. She tumbled to the road and horses landed but the carriage didn't. There was a loud snap and the carriage plunged down into the gorge.

Gabriella and Gabriel stood and watched as all four of the vampire brides raced after, wailing.

"Save the monster!" cried Dawnita.

Chavelle, Aleera and Verona all landed on the door and ripped it off. They shrieked.

The monster wasn't in the carriage. There lay a bundle of crucifixes, silver stakes and a black powder was scattered everywhere

There was a mighty explosion as the carriage landed and the silver stakes shot out. Horrific screams echoed as Chavelle, Aleera and Verona met their deaths.

Gabriella grabbed Anna's arm and swung her up and the carriage shot off.

Gabriel looked around. "Do you hear that?"

Gabriella looked at him. "Hear what?"

They both turned and Gabriella didn't even have time to cry out as the werewolf crashed into both of them, knocking them off the carriage. They fell to the ground and Gabriella lay still.

Anna pulled the carriage to a stop.

The werewolf dove at Gabriel and smashed him into a tree. Gabriel sank to the ground. The werewolf howled but suddenly, Gabriel pulled out a gun.

"No!" shrieked Anna.

The silver bullet sent the werewolf flying through the trees.

Anna stopped as if someone had struck her and Gabriel fell back to the ground with a groan of pain. Anna ran through the trees and found her brother lying on the ground. "Oh Velkan!" She fell to her knees beside him.

Velkan smiled and slowly touched her cheek with a shaking hand and died.

Tears ran down Anna's cheeks as she bent and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Go with God, dear brother." She stood and walked back through the trees.

Gabriel and Gabriella where standing there, Gabriella's face was white with horror and tears where streaming from her crystal eyes.

"Oh Gabriel!" she gasped out. "What…What can I do?"

"Nothing, my dear. What's done it done," Gabriel said quietly.

Anna shoved him back into a tree. "You killed him!"

Gabriel winced. "Now you see why people call me murderer."

Rage blazed through Gabriella's eyes and she grabbed Anna violently and threw her away from Gabriel. "Get off my brother!" she shrieked.

Anna stared at her.

Gabriel wrapped one arm around Gabriella and pulled her close. "Shh," he whispered. "It's going to be alright."

"No. No." Gabriella burst into tears. "It will never be alright again. Never!"

Slowly Gabriel brought another arm around and enfolded her into his arms.

She cried out in pain.

Anna stood slowly and looked at the pair.

Gabriel stepped back. "Oh my God! Not you too."

But Gabriella had pressed a hand over her side, which was wrapped in her volumous black cloak and was gasping in pain.

Gabriel lowered her to the ground and pulled the cloak back. "Oh my God!" he cried out. "No! God, please no!"

Anna gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She ran over and stared. Then her eyes went to Gabriel. She grabbed his coat and pulled it back. "No!"

Gabriel grabbed her coat from her hand and pulled it back over the ugly wound in his side from where the werewolf had sank his teeth into his skin.


	13. Chapter 13

Anna fell to her knees by him. At last she put her small hands up and framed his face. "You've been bitten," she whispered. "Now…you'll turn into…a werewolf."

Gabriel nodded. "Yes. But not for seven days yet." He looked at his sister. "Dear God, Gabriella." His voice was gentle but heart broken.

"We where born together, Gabriel. Why not die together?" Gabriella said quietly. "Help me sit up. I've got to get the bleeding to stop." Her whole side had been torn open.

Gabriel wrapped his sister's side carefully.

"Is it painful?" Anna asked quietly.

"No." His own wound had been small and the bleeding had already stopped.

Gabriella's head was resting on her brother's shoulder. Her side was covered by her cloak.

Gabriel stroked her dark hair. "What do we do now?"

"We must get to Paris," Gabriella said quietly.

Gabriel pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Alright."

Suddenly, a blur hit Anna and she fell to the ground with a gasp. Both Gabriel and Gabriella where thrown aside and they heard the terrible laughter of Dawnita.

Gabriel struggled to his feet and ran through the trees. He stopped suddenly, standing on the edge of a cliff. He watched bitterly as Dawnita flew off, gripping Anna's ankle.

Anna stared at him. "Gabriel!" she cried.

Dawnita's laughter split the air as they faded away into the fog.

Gabriella appeared next to him. "Oh no."

Gabriel turned. "Quick. We've got to get to Paris."

They walked through the streets of Paris, both Gabriel and Gabriella moving slowly. Frankenstein was hooded and cloaked and Carl shuffled along.

Suddenly, Dawnita landed on the wall in front of them. "Tch, tch, tch. So much trouble to my master." Her vampire form disappeared and she turned into the beautiful woman she was. "My Master Vladimir suggests a trade. The Princess for the Monster."

Gabriella studied her with eyes that where unnaturally afire. "When?"

"Tomorrow night…All Hallowed Eve's."

"Done," said Gabriella. "I want it to be somewhere with lots of people. Someplace where your Masters are less likely to show their other side."

"There is a wonderful masked ball here tomorrow night, here in Paris. Until then…"

They watched her fly off and brother and sister exchanged glances.

"How dare you!" Frankenstein grabbed them both by their arms and Gabriella winced and whimpered in pain.

"Hurt her again and I'll kill you where you stand?" Gabriel said quietly.Frankenstein ripped Gabriel's coat back and brushed Gabriella's cloak aside. "You have both been bitten by that monster!"

Carl gasped. "Oh my God!"

Gabriella ripped her arm away from the monster. "Bastard!" she snarled.

Frankenstein let Gabriel go. "The very thing you have so passionately hunted…you will now become."

Gabriella became enraged. The blow she landed in Frankenstein's face felled him. Then she realized what she had done.

The rage and strength of a werewolf had already begun to fill their blood.

"What will you do?" asked Carl.

"We'll finish what we started," Gabriella said. "And hopefully," her blue eyes twinkled suddenly. "We'll die in the process."

Gabriel studied Frankenstein. "We have to hide him."

Gabriella reached in a pouch and pulled out a syringe. She knelt and plunged it into Frankenstein's arm. "That should keep him quiet."

The next night, Gabriel entered the room where his sister was getting ready.

She saw him in the mirror and smiled. "One last dance, Gabriel."

"You look lovely." Gabriel sat down slowly. "What shall happen to us, Gabriella"

Gabriella took one last look in the mirror and then stood. She looked magnificent all in black silk that showed off her creamy skin. Sapphires glistened at her neck and ears and she had a small sapphire tiara in her dark hair. She had left her thick dark hair down and pulled the sides back with sapphire studded combs. The sleeves of her dress where sheer and her long slim arms where visible. On her feet, where her normal black high heeled boots. Her blue eyes glittered wildly and she picked up her mask and attached it.

"The Order…they'll have to kill us," said Gabriel.

Gabriella regarded him from behind her black mask, sprinkled with sapphires. "Yes, Gabriel. They shall have to," she said calmly. "Unless we die putting an end to Dracula and his brother. But yes, Gabriel, we shall have to die. The monster was right. We shall become the very thing we so passionately hunted."

The ball was in full swing when Gabriel, Gabriella and Carl entered the ballroom. They where in the balcony, looking down.

Everyone had worn dark colors and the walls where hung with dark green, black, and gold wall hanging. A beautiful woman clad in black was singing with the orchestra as couples swirled around the floor. Acrobats swung from trapeze to trapeze high above the dance floor, landing on the edges of the balcony and then jumping off again.

"Where's Anna?" asked Gabriella.

Gabriel scanned the crowd below. "There she is."

Anna was in Dracula's arms. She was wearing a gorgeous scarlet dress that was dangerous low cut. She wore gold jewelry and her thick dark hair shone in the light.

Dracula smiled. He was wearing a black suit with a green cloak trimmed in gold. He stopped in front of a mirror. "We make a lovely couple, do we not?"

Anna looked at the mirror and gasped. There was only her there in the reflection.

"How does it feel to be a puppet on my string, Anna?"

Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he watched the beautiful scarlet clad Princess. He scanned the room below again. His eyes landed on the man who was blowing flame from his mouth. Then he looked at the trapeze artists. "I have an idea."

"I'm looking for a new bride, Anna. Someone strong and beautiful." He looked at her. "All it takes it one bite from me."

Anna curled her lip in disgust and Dracula pulled her closer. Her hand slipped down to his heart and she gasped. "You have no heartbeat."

"Perhaps it just needs to be rekindled."

"Carl, you have to do something for me," said Gabriel.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Vladimir blinked in surprise as his dance partner was tore from his arms and suddenly a black and sapphire clad beauty was there. "Gabriella!"

"You seem surprised," she said dryly. "Did you think I would miss this night?"

Vladimir studied her blue eyes. "There's something different about you tonight."

Gabriella smiled slightly. "Yes, I'm sure there is."

Carl waited as the acrobat swung towards him and landed on the edge of the balcony. A moment later, the man lay on the floor.

"You make my skin crawl," snapped Anna.

Dracula smiled. His eyes suddenly dilated and Anna gasped as his fangs shot out. "That's not all I can make your skin do."


End file.
